Weird Question
by Gia-XY
Summary: Siapa sangka sebuah pertanyaan aneh pada kertas ujian bisa membuat seorang Edo Phoenix seperti berada di dalam neraka?/ Mangaverse! Gender bender!


**Weird Question**

**.**

**By: Gia-XY**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Siapa sangka sebuah pertanyaan aneh pada kertas ujian bisa membuat seorang Edo Phoenix seperti berada di dalam neraka?**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX © Takahashi Kazuki & Kageyama Naoyuki**

**Story © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Semi-canon, AR, mangaverse, gender bender, maybe some typo(s), OOC some Japanese, some non-formal language, vocabulary crisis, DLDR, etc.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tidak terasa, beberapa bulan sudah berlalu sejak David Rabb dan Reggie Mackenzie kembali ke _American Duel Academia_. Di lain pihak, seorang gadis _Pro Duelist_ Edo Phoenix memutuskan untuk pindah ke _Main Campus Duel Academia_. Kenapa? Entah …. Mungkin kita bisa bertanya pada sang _Kaiser Main Campus_, Marufuji Ryou yang setiap hari menerima tatapan mengerikan dari sang Phoenix.

Oke, beralih ke keadaan sekarang. Kini terlihat murid-murid dari ketiga angkatan sibuk kelabakan di kelas masing-masing. Tetapi di antara murid-murid itu, masih ada beberapa yang dengan tenang duduk di tempatnya seakan tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun. Di tempat duduknya, Edo hanya duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca buku yang ada di tangannya. Manjoume Jun, hanya duduk sambil melipat tangannya di atas meja dan memejamkan matanya seakan menunggu sesuatu. Ryou duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dan berekspresi datar saat melihat murid lainnya yang kebingungan. Yuuki Juudai, masih sibuk bermain dengan pensil yang kini berada di pegangannya. Ya, khusus hari ini, ketiga angkatan digabung menjadi satu. Kenapa katamu? Karena …

"GAH! Katanya yang membuat soal Kabayama-_Sensei_!"

"Soal Kabayama-_Sensei _'kan biasanya selalu berada di luar pelajaran!"

"Bagaimana ini?!"

Kira-kira itulah teriakan murid-murid yang kini terlontar dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Soal? Ya, tentang soal, panik, dan kelas digabung, sudah pasti mereka sedang menunggu ujian teori, 'kan?

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu ruangan dibuka. Semua murid langsung terdiam dan menengok ke arah orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Mereka langsung kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing dengan tenang. Orang yang baru memasuki rungan itu, Kabayama, sang pengawas ujian, langsung berjalan menuju ke paling depan, lalu mengisyaratkan murid-murid untuk mengambil kertas ujian mereka.

Setelah semua murid mendapat kertas ujian, jam ujian pun dimulai. Semua murid mulai mengerjakan ujian mereka. Setelah beberapa menit, ada beberapa murid yang _shock_, ada juga yang mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, dan yang paling parah, menangis pasrah sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Walau begitu, masih ada beberapa murid yang mengerjakan ujiannya dengan tenang. Ah, ya, soal ujian ada 2 tipe, A dan B, jadi maklum saja kalau masih ada yang tenang, mungkin saja mereka mendapat soal yang lebih "waras".

Sejauh ini, soal masih membahas soal materi _Duel Monsters_ bagi Edo yang mendapat soal tipe B. Tetapi, kedua manik _cobalt _Edo terbelalak saat melihat pertanyaan nomor 11.

_A-apa ini?!_ pikir Edo bingung.

**11. Sebutkan 1 kartu yang paling kau sukai dalam permain **_**Duel Monsters**_**!**

Sambil berdecak kesal, Edo menulis jawabannya di atas kertas ujian. Memang soal itu diluar dari materi yang diberikan, tetapi setidaknya semua orang bisa menjawab itu tanpa harus belajar.

**11. Sebutkan 1 kartu yang paling kau sukai dalam permain **_**Duel Monsters**_**!**

**-D-HERO Bloo-D.**

Gadis itu lalu kembali membaca soal selanjutnya. Ah, soal normal. Edo dengan santainya menjawab pertanyaan nomor 12. Yah, nomor 12 hanya menanyakan berapa _attack_ dan _defense_ dari _monster_ yang disebutnya di nomor sebelumnya. Tidak sulit, secara ia adalah pemilik kartu yang hanya ada satu di dunia itu. Setekah menjawab pertanyaan nomor 12, Edo kembali beralih ke nomor 13. Dirinya mengernyitkan allisnya bingung melihat pertanyaan nomor 13 yang baru saja dibacanya.

**13. Sebutkan 1 orang **_**duelist**_** yang paling kau kagumi di **_**Duel Academia Main Campus**_**!**

Lagi-lagi Edo hanya bisa menatap soal itu dengan tatapan bingung. Apa ini hanya perasaannya, atau memang semanjak dari nomor 11, soal yang didapatnya semakin aneh? Edo lalu mulai kembali menggoreskan tinta penanya di atas kertas ujian.

**13. Sebutkan 1 orang **_**duelist**_** yang paling kau kagumi di **_**Duel Academia Main Campus**_**!**

**-Marufuji Ryou.**

Edo tertegun dengan apa yang baru ditulisnya. Apa ia tidak salah menulis nama? Ia menulis nama Marufuji Ryou? Lelaki_ emotionless_ berwajah _stoic _yang selalu mengganggunya? Sang _Kaiser Duel Academia _yang selalu membuatnya kesal? Tidak ingin mengingat-ngingat apa yang dituliskannya tadi, Edo memfokuskan dirinya pada pertanyaan selanjutnya. Yah, biarkanlah apa yang sudah tertulis, toh sang_ Kaiser_ juga tidak mungkin 'kan membaca jawabannya?

Edo langsung terbelalak melihat pertanyaan nomor 14. Ternyata pertanyaan itu masih berhubungan dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya! Seharusnya ia bisa menduga hal ini! Dengan kesal, Edo menuliskan jawaban nomor 14 di atas kertas ujiannya.

**14. Ini lanjutan pertanyaan nomor 14! Kenapa kau mengagumi orang itu?**

**-Karena ia **_**duelist**_** nomor satu di **_**academia**_** ini, ia adalah **_**Kaiser**_**, dan ia cukup menarik perhatianku.**

Gah! Apa yang ditulisnya tadi?! Menarik perhatian?! Apa ia mulai gila?! Edo kembali menggunakan triknya tadi, mengabaikan jawaban yang baru ditulisnya, dan beralih ke pertanyaan nomor 15. Lagi-lagi Edo mendengus kesal melihat pertanyaan nomor 15 yang baru saja dibacanya. Benar-benar, yang membuat soal ini sudah tidak waras …. Walau begitu, Edo langsung dengan mudahnya menjawab pertanyaan nomor 15.

**15. Sebutkan nama 1 orang **_**duelist**_** yang paling ingin kau lawan, entah di **_**academia**_** ini, maupun di luar **_**academia**_**!**

**-Johan Anderson.**

Johan Anderson? Yup, Edo memang lumayan tertarik dengan _senpai_-nya itu sejak di _American Duel Academia_. _Deck Gem Beast_ milik Johan lumayan menarik di mata Edo. Di dunia ini, Edo merupakan duelist terhebat dengan peringkat keempat, sementara Johan adalah peringkat kelima. Tetapi dalam kenyataannya, sebenarnya peringkat mereka sama, karena mereka belum pernah berhadapan secara langsung, hanya saja karena Edo mendapat peringkat keempat duluan, maka Johan dijadikan peringkat kelima oleh Pegasus James Crawford, sang pencipta permainan _Duel Monsters_ itu sendiri.

Huft, ya sudah tidak terlalu penting. Edo lalu kembali beralih ke soal selanjutnya. Kali ini ia tidak kaget melihat soal nomor 16, ia sudah belajar dari soal-soal sebelumnya. Ia sudah menduga kalau soal nomor 16 akan mempunyai hubungan dengan soal sebelumnya. Dengan mudahnya, Edo menuliskan jawabannya di atas kertas ujian.

**16. Ini lanjutan soal nomor 15! Kenapa kau ingin melawan orang itu?**

**-**_**Deck**_**-nya lumayan menarik dan kemampuannya setara dengan kemampuanku.**

Tanpa beban apapun, Edo melanjutkan dirinya untuk membaca soal nomor 17. Dirinya hanya bisa berharap keempat soal terakhir merupakan soal yang cukup logis untuk ia jawab. Yap, benar saja, Edo tersenyum senang begitu melihat soal nomor 17. Soal yang berhubungan dengan materi yang diajarkan. Bukan hanya nomor 17, soal nomor 18 dan 19 juga sama. Edo dengan senang hati dan tanpa keraguan menjawab ketiga soal itu. Sayangnya senyum di wajah Edo memudar saat melihat nomor terakhir ….

**20. Sebutkan nama seseorang yang kau sukai! Jika tidak ada, cukup jawab soal ini dengan "Tidak ada" saja. (Aku yakin kau mengerti apa maksud suka dalam pertanyaanku ini, dan kuharap kau jujur!)**

Edo menggertakkan giginya kesal membaca soal itu. Apa-apaan ini?! Apa _sensei _bernama Kabayama itu tidak mengerti arti privasi, hah?! Lagipula unuk apa sejak tadi ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang berada di luar materi?! Tidak, soal yang sebelum ini masih termasuk wajar karena ada hubungannya dengan _duelis_t dan permainan _Duel Monsters_, tetapi soal terakhir ini?! AKH! Rasanya gadis itu ingin berteriak saking kesalnya. Dengan cepat, Edo langsung menuliskan jawabannya di atas kertas. Entah, dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dijawabnya. Dirinya tersenyum puas ketika ia selesai menulis dan berhasil menyelesaikan soal itu, tetapi senyumnya kembali memudar ketika melihat apa yang ditulisnya untuk jawaban nomor 20 ….

Edo langsung buru-buru menutup kertasnya dan tidak mempedulikan jawabannya dan bersikap seakan ia tidak pernah menulis jawaban itu di atas kertas ujiannya. Seperti yang dikatakannya sejak tadi, "Yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu."

**~XxX~**

Semua murid kini sudah keluar dari bangunan _Main Campus_. Terlihat sebagian wajah murid-murid masih terlihat kesal dengan ujian teori mereka tadi. Mungkin ada yang menyesal dengan apa yang dijawabnya di atas kertas ujian tadi, seperti Edo? Ah, salah, Edo tidak menyesal, malah dirinya sudah merasa kalau ia tidak pernah menjawab soal ujian dengan jawaban seperti yang tadi ia jawab dan berjalan keluar dari bangunan _Main Campus_ dengan santainya, sampai …

"Hei, Phoenix."

Edo menghentikan langkahnya dan mendengus kesal begitu mendengar suara itu. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut _teal_ tengah tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Edo kesal.

"Hm, tidak terlalu ramah hari ini?" tanya lelaki itu, sang _Kaiser Duel Academia_ ini, Marufuji Ryou sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Aku selalu tidak ramah padaMU!" seru Edo kesal sambil membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan menuju ke _Obelisk Blue Dorm_.

Sang _Kaiser_, Marufuji Ryou, mengikutinya sampai mereka berjalan bersebelahan. Edo tidak bisa protes saat Ryou mengikutinya, karena bagaimanapun mereka satu _dorm_, jadi tidak aneh kalau Ryou berjalan ke arah yang sama dengannya.

"Hei, kau mendapat soal tipe apa tadi?" tanya Ryou.

"B …," jawab Edo tanpa sadar.

Dalam pikirannya, Edo merutuki kebodohannya yang menjawab pertanyaan sang _Kaiser_ tanpa sadar.

"He, sama denganku. Apa jawabanmu di soal terakhir tadi?" tanya Ryou.

Edo terdiam, lalu wajahnya memerah. Sial! Kenapa lelaki itu mengingatkannya pada jawabannya tadi?! Tidak, tidak ada yang harus ia jawab pada Ryou! Ia tidak berhak tahu! Ah, atau mungkin berbohong saja pada Ryou, toh ia tidak tahu kalau Edo berbohong ini!

"Tidak ada …," ucap Edo dengan nada setenang mungkin.

Ryou melipat tangannya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menatap gadis di sebelahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia lalu tersenyum kecil ke arah wanita itu.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong," ucap Ryou.

Edo masih terdiam. Terserah apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki di sebelahnya, tetapi ia tidak akan meralat kebohongannya tadi. Ckck, gadis keras kepala.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau tidak memberitahuku jawaban yang sebenarnya, aku bisa saja memberitahu orang-orang soa—"

_Baik! Kucabut pemikiranku tadi!_ pikir Edo panik, lalu buru-buru memotong perkataan Ryou.

"JANGAN! Baiklah-baiklah! Akan kujawab!" seru Edo dengan nada panik.

Ryou menyeringai puas mendengar jawaban gadis bersurai _silver_. Ia lalu menatap iris cobat milik gadis itu dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Johan Anderson," ucap gadis itu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan membuang muka.

"… Apa …?"

Ryou tertegun mendengar jawaban Edo. Edo tersentak kaget mendengar nada bicara Ryou yang berbeda dari biasanya. Nada bicaranya terdengar kaget, tidak percaya, dan … kecewa …? Edo sempat memasang wajah bingung, sebelum akhirnya Ryou menyeringai iseng padanya.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Kau menyukai Johan saat berada di _American Duel Academia_, ya? Hm, sebenarnya sih aku sudah bisa menyangka semua itu," ucap Ryou sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan terus berjalan di samping Edo.

Edo mengernyitkan alisnya bingung mendengar jawaban Ryou. Wow, hebat sekali lelaki ini, tadi ia terlihat seperti kaget sekali, sekarang dia malah berbicara dengan nada setengah menyindir.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpendapat begitu?" tanya Edo bingung.

Ryou tersenyum tipis sambil terus menatap lurus ke depan.

"Mudah saja, kau terus datang setiap kali ia ber-_duel _dan menatapnya dengan tatapan fokus, seakan tidak ada hal menarik yang lain di sekitarmu. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku berpikir kau menyukainya," ucap Ryou.

Edo terhenyak kaget dengan wajah memerah. Bagaimana Ryou bisa tahu semua itu?! Akh! Pasti sekarang lelaki itu akan berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang _stalker _atau _silent fangirl_!

"A-aku tidak menyukainya dalam artian aku ini seorang _fangirl _yang selalu mengikutinya ke mana pun untuk mendapat segala informasi tentangnya seperti seorang _stalker_!" seru Edo kesal.

Ryou menatap ke arah Edo lalu menaikkan alisnya bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan gadis di sebelahnya ini?

"Aku tidak berkata kau gadis seperti itu," ucap Ryou.

Edo melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil mendengus kesal.

"Kau berbicara seakan aku seperti itu di matamu," balas Edo.

Ryou terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban gadis di sebelahnya itu, lalu mengacak-acak surai _silver_ gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Maaf kalau begitu, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu," ucap Ryou.

Edo masih terdiam dengan wajah kesal sambil terus berjalan bersama Ryou.

Ah, semoga setelah ini Ryou tidak mengungkit-ungkit soal jawaban ujiannya lagi …. Semoga ….

**~XxX~**

Ya, ampun …. Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Edo benar-benar merasa berada di neraka! Siapa sangka Ryou terus mengungkit soal Johan di hadapannya! Ia selalu membahas soal perasaannya pada Johan, bertanya, dan kadang menyindirnya! Ukh! Benar-benar mengesalkan!

"Jadi, apa yang kau sukai dari Johan?" tanya Ryou yang kini duduk di sebelah Edo.

Mereka kini berada dalam ruang kelas yang kosong. Murid-murid saat ni sudah berhambut pergi ke _dorm_-nya masing-masing dan menikmati waktu bebas mereka setelah pelajaran hari itu selesai. Edo awalnya hanya berniat untuk tinggal sebentar di sana karena ia cukup lelah setelah _PE Class_ tadi, sekaligus agar ia bisa berjalan ke _dorm_ sendirian tanpa Ryou yang selalu membahas segala hal tentang perasaannya pada Johan. Ia tidak tahu Ryou akan menungguinya seperti ini!

Karena kesal, Edo pun mulai berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas. Ryou masih saja terus mengikutinya.

"Hei, jangan mengacuhkanku seperti itu! Jawab aku!" seru Ryou.

"Kita tidak harus mempunya alasan untuk menyukai seseorang, 'kan?" balas Edo dengan nada kesal.

Edo sama sekali tidak menyadari senyum kecewa yang terlukis di wajah Ryou setelah mendengar jawaban Edo. Ia tidak menyangka Edo akan menjawab pertanyaan dengan jawaban seperti itu. Ia lebih berharap Edo menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban kalau ia menyukai Johan karena ia merupakan seorang _duelist _hebat, ceria, atau semacamnya, karena kalau ia menjawab seperti tadi, berarti Edo benar-benar menyukai Johan, 'kan …?

"He, kukira kau menyukainya karena ia tampan dan lumayan ceria. Semua orang berkata begitu soal Johan saat aku masih di Amerika," ucap Ryou.

Edo benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini! Bisakah Ryou berhenti membahas soal perasaannya pada Johan dan menutup mulutnya?! Ia sangat tidak suka saat Ryou bisa membahas perasaannya pada orang lain dengan mudah begitu!

… Eh …? Apa …? Tunggu! Kenapa ia harus tidak suka Ryou bisa membahas semua hal ini dengan mudahnya?! Apa karena itu berarti Ryou tidak peduli kalau Edo menyukai orang lain? Apa karena ia ingin Ryou memiliki perasaan lebih padanya? Apa karena ia …

"Kau tahu, kupikir Johan cukup beruntung karena—"

Sudah cukup! Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini!

"BERHENTI MEMBAHAS SOAL INI!"

Ryou tersentak kaget begitu mendengar teriak Edo. Ada apa ini? Edo kesal?

"Johan, aku, perasaanku, itu terus yang kau bahas! Aku sudah tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi tentang hal itu!" seru Edo kesal sambil memejamkan matanya dan menutup telinganya.

Ryou tertegun mendengar protes dari Edo. Ah, tidak aneh sih kalau ia kesal, secara Ryou sudah membahas privasinya terus selama seminggu ini. Tetapi ia terus membahas semua ini karena ia ingin tahu, apakah perasaan Edo pada Johan adalah cinta, suka—seperti yang dikatakan orangnya sendiri—atau hanya sekedar kagum biasa?

Ryou lalu tersenyum kecil pada sang wanita bermanik _cobalt_.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku terus membahas hal ini, _Tensai no Oujo-chan_?" tanya Ryou.

Edo perlahan mulai membuka matanya dan menurunkan tangannya, lalu terdiam bingung, lalu berdecih kesal begitu paham apa jawaban pertanyaan Ryou.

"Kau ingin mengejekku, 'kan? Atau mungkin mengancamku?" tanya Edod engan nada kesal.

Ryou menggeleng pelan, kembali tersenyum kecil, dan menghampiri gadis yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin tau, apa kau benar-benar menyukainya, lebih dari itu, atau hanya sekedar kagum pada si rambut biru itu," ucap Ryou.

Edo mengernyitkan alisnya bingung mendengar perkataan Ryou. Ha? Untuk apa Ryou mengetahui semua itu? Bahkan sejak sebelum ujian itu, Edo tidak yakin kalau mereka adalah teman.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengetahui tentang hal itu?" tanya Edo bingung.

Ryou mengacak-ngacak rambut Edo, lalu berbisik di telinga gadis bersurai _silver _itu. Edo terbelalak begitu mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Ryou di telinganya. Setelah itu, Ryou berjalan pergi meninggalkan Edo yang kini berdiri dengan wajah terbengong-bengong dengan wajah kaget. Apa ia tidak salah degar tadi …? Tadi ia mendengar Ryou berkata …

_Karena aku mencintaimu …._

**~XxX~**

"Hei, kenapa kau bengong seperti orang bodoh begitu, hah?"

Edo terhenyak kaget dan sadar dari dunianya begitu mendengar suara di belakangnya. Kini ia sedang berada di kamar _dorm_-nya dan duduk di kasur. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu begitu mendengar suara yang _familiar_ itu. Dirinya mendapati seorang lelaki berambut _raven_ yang baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya itu. Ia adalah Manjoume Jun, teman sekamarnya. Sejak kecil, Jun sudah meraih gelar _Junior Champion_, dan lagi ia adalah putra ketiga dari _CEO_ Manjoume _Group_, jadi tidak aneh kalau Jun yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu sejak pertama kali masuk ke _Main Campus_ sudah menduduki _level Obelisk Blue_, sama seperti dirinya.

Edo menghela napas panjang, lalu menatap Jun dengan tatapan frustasi. Jun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung melihat wajah Edo yang terlihat mendung itu—setidaknya bagi Jun begitu.

"Ada apa? Ada masalah? Tidak biasanya sekali _Pro Duelist_ yang terkenal arogan sepertimu berwajah seperti itu," ucap Jun dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

Edo mendengus kesal mendengar komentar Jun. Yah, tetapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dirinya arogan—karena kebanyakan orang memang berkomentar begitu tentang dirinya. Ia lalu menatap Jun dengan tatapan serius.

"Manjoume, jawab pertanyaanku …," ucap Edo dengan nada tidak kalah serius dengan tatapannya.

Suasana berubah menjadi tegang seketika begitu Edo membuka mulutnya. Jun hanya bisa bisa menatap Edo dengan tatapan tegang. Dirinya merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kalau … tiba-tiba …"

Jun masih terus mendengar petanyaan Edo dengan tatapan serius. Rasa penasaran menyelimuti dirinya karena Edo terus memberi jeda pada pertanyaannya.

"Tiba-tiba apa?" tanya Jun penasaran.

"… Kalau tiba-tiba … Juudai berkata kalau ia mencintaimu …?" tanya Edo dengan nada penasaran.

Wajah Jun langsung memerah begitu mendengar perkataan Edo. Demi apapun, pertanyaan macam apa itu?! Dan dari semua orang yang berada di _academia_ ini, kenapa Edo harus menyebut nama Yuuki Juudai, _rival _abadi Jun dalam dunia _duel_?!

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?! Dan kenapa kau harus menyebut nama gadis _hyperactive_ itu?!" seru Jun kesal, masih dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Ha? Sudah jelas, 'kan? Kau sebenarnya menyukai Juudai, 'kan? Jujur saja," ucap Edo sambil tersenyum mengejek pada Jun.

"AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI GADIS ITU!" seru Jun kesal.

Edo terkekeh kecil, lalu berkata,"Ya, bukan suka tapi cinta."

Wajah Jun semakin memerah mendengar perkataan Edo. Ya, memang benar, Jun mencintai gadis ceria bernama Yuuki Juudai itu. Maaf, ralat, sebut saja sayang, karena Jun tidak sudi menyebut kata cinta. Menurutnya kata cinta itu agak berlebihan, dan terkadang munafik ….

"Baik, aku mengaku, aku menyayangi gadis itu," ucap Jun sambil memejamkan matanya dan menahan malu.

"Lalu? Jawab pertanyaanku," ucap Edo.

Jun lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu mulai membayangkan situasi yang disebut Edo.

"Terdiam kaget … mungkin …," ucap Jun dengan nada menaksir-naksir.

Edo mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi.

Jun kembai berpikir sambil memejamkan matanya.

"bertanya apa ia sedang bermain _Truth or Dare_ atau tidak," ucap Jun.

Edo berusaha menahan tawa mendengar jawaban Jun. Ya, ampun! Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dirinya bertanya pada Ryou seperti itu tadi! Pasti dirinya akan terlihat akan seperti orang bodoh! Tidak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi, akhirnya Edo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jun mendengus kesal melihat Edo yang tertawa.

"Hei! Sudahlah! Namanya juga orang kaget, past tanpa sadar aku akan bertanya hal-hal bodoh, 'kan?! Intinya aku akan bertanya padanya ia sedang main-main atau tidak!" ucap Jun kesal.

Tawa Edo mulai berhenti, ia lalu mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawaban Jun, lalu menyibak seragam _Senior Blue Obelisk_ lelaki miliknya—ya, Edo lebih suka memakai seragam lelaki, sama seperti teman baiknya, Yuuki Juudai—yang sejak tadi berada di atas ranjang milik Edo dengan keadaan lumayan berantakan. Kedua manik_ onyx_ Jun terbelalak saat melihat sebuah _tape recorder_ yang tadinya berada di bawah seragam Edo itu. Edo lalu mengambil _tape recorder_ itu dan menekan tombol _stop_ yang berada di atasnya.

"K-kau merekam semua …?" tanya Jun dengan nada tidak percaya.

Edo hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan saja sambil menatap _tape recorder_ itu.

"Yah, Manjoume, kau punya waktu seminggu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Juudai. Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, maka aku memberikan rekaman ini pada Juudai," ucap Edo sambil tersenyum manis.

Jun menggertakkan giginya kesal, lalu berusaha mengambil _tape recorder_ itu dari tangan Edo, sayangnya Edo cukup lincah untuk mempertahankan_ tape recorder_ itu tetap berada di tangannya. Jun akhirnya pasrah dan berhenti berusaha merebut _tape recorder_ itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mengikuti permainanmu ini …. Ck, kau memang gadis yang menyebalkan," ucap Jun kesal sambil beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi.

Edo tersenyum senang mendengar ejekan—yang terdengar seperti pujian di telinganya—dari Jun itu. Yah, ia hanya ingin membantu Jun untuk segera menyatakan perasaannya pada teman baiknya itu, Yuuki Juudai, karena ia tidak yakin Jun akan menyatakan perasaannya tanpa diberikan dorongan oleh orang lain, kecuali dalam keadaan tertentu, seperti jika ada_ rival _cinta yang muncul.

Ah, soal pernyataan perasaan, bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Ryou besok?

**~XxX~**

Pagi harinya, begitu selesai mempersiapkan diri, Edo keluar dari _dorm_-nya dan berangkat ke _Main Campus_. Ah, soal kenapa ia tidak pernah bersama Jun saat berangkat ataupun saat pulang, itu karena Jun selalu berangkat duluan dan selalu pergi entah ke mana dulu saat pulang, lagipula mereka tidak sudi untuk pergi bersama—ralat, berduaan. Dengan langkah berat, Edo bersiap melangkahkan kakinya, tetapi dirinya terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"_Ohayou_, _Tensai_."

Ia kenal suara itu. Itu adalah suara … Ryou …. Tanpa menoleh, Edo langsung buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu dan menganggap dirinya tidak mendengar suara Ryou. Melihat kepergian Edo, Ryou hanya bisa terkekeh kecil saja. Ia sudah menduga kalau Edo akan menghindari dirinya.

**~XxX~**

Seharian itu, Edo terus menghindari Ryou. Ryou tahu, wajar saja kalau Edo menghindarinya, toh baru kemarin ia menyatakan perasaannya pada sang gadis berambut _silver_. Hanya saja, Ryou ingin segera menyelesaikan semua masalah itu secepatnya. Yah, bukan tidak mungkin Ryou menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan Edo yang menghindarinya. Hei, seorang Marufuji Ryou selalu mempunya lebih dari 1001 cara untuk menyelesaikan sebuah masalah yang ada di depannya!

Sepulang sekolah, tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis berambut _aqua_ menghampiri Edo yang tengah berjalan keluar dari kelas. Edo tahu siapa orang itu. Ia Marufuji Shou, adik dari _Kaiser_ yang merupakan murid angkatan satu di atasnya.

"_Ano_, Edo, er, ini, untukmu," ucap Shou sambil mengambil tangan Edo dan meletakkan selembar kertas yang dilipat dua, lalu langsung kabur meninggalkan Edo.

Edo hanya terbengong-bengong saja melihat tingkah teman seangkatannya itu. Apa-apaan ia? Setelah menyerahkan sesuatu langsung kabur. Edo menghela napas pasrah, lalu membuka lipatan kertas itu. Dirinya terbelalak begitu melihat nama yang ada di atas kertas itu. Itu pesan dari Ryou …. Ia meminta Edo untuk menemuinya di danau tengah hutan. Edo kini menimbang-nimbang, apa ia harus menemui lelaki itu atau tidak. Setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa menit, akhirnya Edo menentukan pilihannya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia akan menemui Ryou! Sudah saatnya ia menyelesaikan semua masalah itu!

**~XxX~**

Ryou tengah terduduk di atas pohon di dekat danau. Dirinya terdiam menunggu kedatang Edo. Ia lalu mendengar suara tapak kaki mendekati tempat itu. Seperti dugaannya, suara yang _familiar_ kini memanggilnya dari bawah.

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Setelah kau memaksaku pindah ke_ academia_ ini dan memberitahu rahasia privasiku dengan ancaman akan memberitahu seisi sekolah kalau aku pernah menangis di depanmu, sekarang _imouto_-mu langsung kabur setelah memberikan ini?" ucap seseorang dari bawah.

Ryou menengok ke bawah, lalu mendapati Edo tengah mengacungkan kertas yang tadi sempat dititipkan sang _Kaiser_ pada _imouto_-nya di bangunan _Main Campus_. Ryou tersenyum kecil, lalu mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk naik ke atas pohon. Tanpa banyak bicara, Edo menaiki pohon itu. Tidak aneh kalau Edo bisa menaiki pohon itu, secara Edo sudah memenangkan banyak perlombaan olahraga. Mereka kini duduk di atas dahan pohon yang sama. Pohon itu cukup besar, jadi Edo tidak takut kalau-kalau dahan yang ditempatinya dan Ryou akan patah.

"Hei, apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu kemarin? Itu bohong … atau jujur …?" tanya Edo dengan nada ragu.

Ryou tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Edo.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan itu bukan sebuah kebohongan, Edo Phoenix. Aku kesal saat kau berkata kau menyukai Johan Anderson. Ada yang kurang jelas?" tanya Ryou.

Edo hanya tertegun saja mendengar jawaban Ryou. Jadi Ryou benar-benar mencintainya. Perlahan, dirinya merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuh kecilnya. Tanpa sadar, Edo mulai membalas pelukan lelaki itu. Ryou sempat kaget, tidak biasanya Edo akan membalas pelukan orang lain, apalagi dirinya. Terakhir kali ia tahu kalau Edo Phoenix tidak terlalu suka dipeluk. Tetapi perlahan, ia tersenyum kecil. Mereka lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ryou tersenyum puas, sementara wajah Edo langsung memerah manyadari apa yang dilakukannya tadi, lalu membuang mukanya karena malu. Ryou hanya terkekeh kecil saja melihat reaksi Edo tadi.

"Kau sudah memaafkanku, 'kan?" tanya Ryou sambil tersenyum pada gadis di depannya.

Edo menoleh ke arah Ryou, lalu menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu. Tetapi tolong jangan sering-sering membahas tentang Johan lagi," ucap Edo.

Ryou mengangguk senang, lalu mengelus kepala gadis itu. Yah, hubungan mereka kembali seperti biasa. Soal pernyataan perasaannya kemarin … mungkin bisa dibahas lain kali saja ….

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**Japanese:**

_**Sensei**_**: Guru**

_**Senpai**_**: Senior/Kakak kelas**

_**Tensai no Oujo-chan**_**: Puteri jenius**

_**Ohayou**_**: Selamat pagi**

_**Tensai**_**: Jenius**

_**Imouto**_**: Adik perempuan**

_**Owari**_**: **_**The End**_**/Selesai**

**.**

Me: "Ah, kayaknya gak sepenuhnya _owari_, deh~!"

Edo: "Jangan bilang kau mau bikin _sequel_-nya!"

Ryou: "Gantung banget kayaknya …."

Jun: "NASIBKU GIMANA?!"

Me: "NANTI! KALAU AKU SEMPET GUE BIKIN _SEQUEL_! Ah, penjelasan, di sini Edo bukan kakak kelas, tetapi seangkatan Juudai. Ia, Juudai, Jun, dan kawan-kawan kelas 1, Johan dan kawan-kawan kelas 2, Ryou, Fubuki, David, dan Reggie kelas 3. Lalu, _deck_ Edo yang kupakai di sini juga sama dengan yang di anime, _Destiny Hero_."

Edo: "Huft, maaf kalau ada _typo_ dan kesalahan lain."

Ryou: "_Thanks for reading_."


End file.
